the room of requirements
by rescuemefromlevelheadness
Summary: It takes place right after the battle… it's one of the many ideas I had for their first time. Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters/references are property of JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement is intended.


Hermione felt exhausted. She smiled faintly at the house elf who was offering her sandwiches and pumpkin juice.

She drank all the juice in her goblet in one swallow: that was something she really needed! But she bit slowly in her food. She knew she needed it, but she honestly couldn't even taste it as tired as she was.

She caressed his arm lovingly: "Ron, drink something and have some sandwiches. Here, take mine!" he looked at her with glassy eyes and smiled painfully, biting in what she had just put in his hand.

He said in a hollow voice: "Mum's crying.". And he gestured with his head towards his mother, sat at the other side of the Great Hall, sobbing in his father's arms. Hermione rubbed his back: "I'm so, so sorry, Ron!" he frowned: "I don't want to talk about it." "O-Okay, sorry.". Ron looked at her and smirked: "Stop saying you're sorry!" she said: "Sorry!", she looked at him for a moment and they burst out laughing together. The laughter died quite immediately, the sadness was too deep to laugh.

Hermione asked sweetly: "What can I do to help you?" he smiled: "Just be here.". Her eyes welled up with tears: "Oh, I'm not going anywhere, Ron!" he tried to make her smile: "And… maybe a hug?" she laughed: "As many as you want!" and she flew her arms around him, hugging him tightly and sobbing in his chest. Ron caressed her back tenderly: "Hey… shouldn't you be trying to lift my spirit?" she laughed again, looking up at him while drying her cheeks with her sleeve: "You're the funny one of the trio!" he smiled: "And you're the beautiful one!".

Hermione froze and her mouth fell open. Her cheeks turned red and she started fumbling: "I'm… I'm… oh goodness, no! I'm not… I'm all dirty and I smell so bad and… my hair is a mess and I'm too thin and…" he chuckled: "Well, yes, you've gone a bit too thin over this year, but that's something we'll work on!" she looked up at him and he caressed her cheek lovingly: "You really are beautiful. I should have told you before.". She beamed: "I… I…". Ron grinned: "Come on… say it!" she frowned: "What?" he shrugged: "Tell me that you love me!" she pushed him playfully: "You should be the one to say that to me!" he chuckled: "But you're dying to say it!" she crossed her arms, raised her chin and pouted: "I'm not going to say anything of the sort, Ronald!". Ron kissed her cheek quickly: "That's a shame because I do love you!". Hermione turned towards him with an astonished look on her face. Ron took a big bite out of his sandwich and beamed at her.

Hermione breathed: "You… you do?" he shrugged: "I thought you knew!" she looked at him for a moment, blinked a couple of times, then swatted his arm: "How… how can you stay there like that and… and eat after you just told me you love me?" "I'm hungry! Besides it was you to tell me I should eat! What else should I do?". Hermione rolled her eyes: "Oh, I don't know… Kiss me… maybe?!". He looked at her for a moment, then slowly placed his sandwich on the table, swallowed, took a sip of juice and straddled the bench, facing her. He looked deep in her eyes and asked softly: "Are you sure?". She swallowed soundly, licked her lips and nodded. He asked seriously: "Do you think I should kiss a girl who doesn't love me? Because… I mean… I've already done this mistake once and I'm not sure…" she interrupted him with an exasperated: "Okay, okay! You win! I love you too!" making him smile widely: "That wasn't hard, now was it?".

He cupped her face with his big, dirty hands and kissed her softly, just pressing his lips on hers. Hermione's eyes slid shut and she shivered and whimpered softly, grabbing his arms with her small hands. After a long moment, he released her and watched while she slowly opened her eyes and breathed: "I love you, Ron!" he smiled: "So I've heard!" she shook her head: "No, seriously… I've never felt anything like this before… I really do love you so much that it hurts!" he took a crazy curl behind her ear and said seriously: "Same here!" she beamed and flew her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her for another kiss, moaning loudly at the contact.

He was slowly parting his lips and she mirrored his movements with a thrill. She gasped when she felt the tip of his tongue gently licking the inner part of her upper lip. He kissed her softly, deeply, lost in the thrill of finally having her in his arms. Gooseflesh all over their bodies realizing it was their first real kiss, they went on kissing deeply and caressing for a long while, until they finally broke apart to breathe. Hermione gasped: "Again. Kiss me again, please!", he beamed and bent his head to kiss her again, but stopped as someone tapped on his shoulder insistently.

Ron turned around and found his mother. Molly was standing in front of him with crossed arms and lid eyebrows. He shrugged: "What?" she said: "Ronald Weasley, what do you think you are doing in the middle of the Great Hall in front of…" Hermione moved slightly to look at her, not losing her grip on Ron, she bit her lower lip and smiled sheepishly. As Molly saw her, her jaw fell open and her hands went on her mouth: "You… You… (she looked from one to the other incredulously)… Hermione!?". Ron scratched his head embarrassed and turned a bit more towards his mother, Hermione shifted a bit to look at her.

They were both blushed in the face and they were looking at her with a bit of apprehension, but Molly laughed weakly: "Well… something good came out of this terrible war, then!" their hearts jumped when they saw her beaming widely. She hugged them close and said in a happy voice: "I'm so glad you finally sorted this out! It was about time, wasn't it?" she released them, then looked fondly at both: "Oh, Hermione dear! I'm so glad to have you in the family! Well… you already were a part of the family of course, but this… this is… oh, this is much much better!".

Then Molly poked Ron in the chest with her finger: "Now you listen to me, boy: this girl is the best girl I've ever met… screw it all up and you'll have to answer to me, okay?" he was embarrassed: "Mum!", but Molly turned towards Hermione and smiled lovingly: "I guess I have no need to tell you to take care of my boy… you already have all these months…".

Hermione blushed, unable to speak, then Molly clapped her hands enthusiastically: "Well, the world isn't so bad after all, is it? Now try to get some rest… the both of you! And wash up! You'll find us here." and she turned away to return to the rest of her family as her eyes filled back with tears.

Ron squeezed Hermione closer, then looked down at her murmuring: "Where were we before she interrupted?" Hermione blushed looking around: "Ron, I think your mother is right… it seems quite… unrespectful… doesn't it?" he shrugged: "I'd say this is the best way to react to the horrors we've just been through, but if you prefer a more private spot (she nodded)… I think we can find another place…".

He stood up and took her hand gently, guiding her out of the Great Hall, through the ruins, through sobbing people and people who were celebrating their victory.

In a corner he saw Professor McGonagall and the other professors who had stayed for the battle deciding how to rebuild the parts of the castle that had been destroyed; in another, Kingsley was sending an owl to the Ministry and to the Prophet to inform them of what had happened.

Ron walked through the chaos looking around. He asked thoughtfully: "Do you think the room of requirements still works? I mean… after that fire…" Hermione: "Well, I don't know… I don't even know whether it might open for us…" he stopped and looked at her: "What you mean?" she blushed: "Well… the stairs of the girl's dormitory don't let guys get upstairs… I don't know if the room will let us in…" he grinned: "Hermione, I'm not going to go to the seventh floor and ask for a place to… (he blushed and lowered his voice) to snog… I'm going to ask for a place to rest and relax in privacy! It has to open! Let's go!" and guided her along the corridors, until they reached the right spot. Ron was concentrating on making it open and in a bit they saw the wall transforming in a door. He smiled: "See? The room knows how much we deserve it!".

The room was way smaller than the times they had used it before, it was like a very spacious bedroom, with wooden floor, a lot of soft carpets, a fireplace with flames crackling lazily in a corner, lit candles everywhere and a beautiful big bed with soft night blue linen and a lot of cushions. Hermione blushed a bit looking at the bed, but said: "It's… it's so beautiful!" he stepped up behind her and said in a low voice: "YOU are beautiful!" she turned around and found him looking at her shyly, nearly embarrassed, his hands deep in his pockets.

They fell silent for a few moments just looking at each other, then she walked to him and buried her face in his broad chest murmuring: "Kiss me again.". He caressed her back and bent down to kiss her softly, just pressing his lips on hers. It was so beautiful to be connected to her in this simple way. So simple and so terribly perfect.

He cupped her face and she felt her whole body melting down. She didn't even realize she was whimpering, but Ron heard her and that soft sound made a thrill run down his spine. He opened her mouth with his own and slid his tongue in her mouth again, kissing her so slowly, so sweetly and so lovingly that Hermione felt the whole room whirling around her.

Ron thought of all the times he had stared at her lips while she was all focused on homework, biting a quill and how bad he had wanted to be that quill, of all the times they had fought for some stupid reason and her cheeks had flushed and he had felt a rush to kiss her because she was so passionate and beautiful, of all the times he had wanted to touch her amazing bushy hair, now so entangled that it was impossible to slid his fingers in.

He smiled on her mouth and she parted to look at him, her eyes foggy: "What?" he smiled: "Nothing." She narrowed her eyes: "What?" "Your hair's a mess!" she pouted touching her hair: "Well, yes, I know… yours isn't any better, though! (she smiled when she saw him beam down at her) But I suppose you're right… I'm all dirty and wounded and my hair is so full of knots… oh, I think I'm a disaster!" Ron said loudly: "I think we really need a bath!" Hermione looked at him puzzled: "What…?" he grinned: "Behind you!" she turned and spotted a big white bathtub that had just appeared out of nothing and smiled looking at the steam rising from the surface of the water: "Well, I always knew you were brilliant, Ronald!" he bit his lip: "Am I… uhm… daring too much?" she bit her lower lip, shook her head blushing a bit, then slowly pulled his t-shirt off, throwing it on the floor.

He had taken his shoes off and was unbuttoning his pants, but she stopped him with her gentle hands and said softly: "Let me do it." He nodded in silence and swallowed admiring the sight of the girl he loved so much now undressing him. He was thrilled. As his jeans fell on the floor, she looked at him. He was tall, she knew that, but she had never realized how strong his body looked like, even now that he had scars, bruises and blood all over his skin. She also noticed that he had grown thinner though, she was such a poor cook, she made a mental note to ask Molly to teach her how to cook and suffocated a laugh at the idea of herself waiting for Ron for dinner in their home.

Ron swallowed nervously: "W-What?" Hermione looked at him and widened her eyes in horror understanding that he was probably assuming her laughter was because of him and she hastened to correct the misunderstanding: "I had a funny thought!" he groaned: "Now? What?" "Nothing." he rolled his eyes: "'Mione, what?" she blushed: "You are thinner than usual, so I… I… (she twisted her fingers nervously and stared at them) I thought that I might have to ask your mother to teach me some cooking if…" he opened his mouth in an amazed smile: "If you're going to spend your life with me, right?" she blushed furiously, her head spinning around in confusion, then slowly nodded biting her lip.

Ron was beyond himself, he picked her up with an embrace and whirled around: "Oh, Hermione, that's great!" he put her back down and enjoyed her laugh, then said: "I mean… well, yes, you totally need to learn some cooking… but I mean… you just thought of spending your life with me!" she joked: "I might change my mind right now if you keep…" but couldn't continue as he grabbed her face: "This is (kiss) the most (kiss) brilliant (kiss) thing (kiss) you ever (kiss) thought of! I (kiss) absolutely (kiss) adore you!" she tried to stop him, laughing: "Ron, stop it!" "No, I'm (kiss) never (kiss) going to (kiss) stop it!".

Ron pulled back a few inches looking straight in her eyes, adoration reflected in his gaze, he silently pulled her t-shirt above her head, then opened the buttons of her jeans with trembling fingers. When she heard the imperceptible thump of her jeans on the floor, she felt terrified and started shaking a little.

After all, she had never been satisfied with her looks: she had never had big breasts and she had always found her legs to be a bit too skinny, plus, she knew to be wearing the unsexiest underwear ever because she had definitely not been thinking that something like this could happen when she had dressed up last time. She looked intensely at her own feet, terrified that if she ever raised her gaze, she could melt for shame.

Ron studied her for a moment, breathing hard, trying to take in the sight he had waited so long to get. She too was skinnier than usual, her legs and arms were full of bruises and blood, her face was dirty and she was beautiful. He breathed: "Holy fuck, you're stunning!" she raised her eyes sheepishly and pouted: "I'm not. I'm too skinny, I have no nice curves and I'm wearing the most awful…" he smiled softly: "You are the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing, sexy little thing I ever put my eyes on! Hermione, you are totally perfect!" "You don't mean it!" "I do." "You don't." "I do." "You don't!" he rolled his eyes: "Will you stop it? You know I do.". Their eyes locked and right then she knew that he really meant it.

Ron got closer and said: "You can't even imagine how many times I've been dreaming of having you undressed in front of my eyes." she smiled: "I… I have to say that I dreamt of it too… (she lowered her voice and blushed) you're gorgeous, Ron… I'll never complain about Quidditch again if this (she waved her hand at his body) is the result!".

Ron was beyond himself for happiness; he opened his mouth to say something, but failed when his eyes fell on a cut on her neck. That cut. The one that Bellatrix had made her when torturing her, he felt a sudden flame in his stomach, no-one, absolutely no-one would ever hurt her again. Not as long as he lived.

He raised a hand to caress that cut and she closed her eyes, tears falling lightly on her cheeks, she murmured: "You saved me." he whispered sadly: "I left you" she opened her eyes and he stammered: "I'm… I'm so sorry. I've been a fool. I should have never stepped out of that tent. Should have never left you. Never." She hugged him: "Nothing would have happened if you had stayed. You wouldn't have saved Harry from that pond, you wouldn't have destroyed that locket and… and… Ron, you came back and saved us all. You're more than forgiven." "Really?" she nodded with a small smile: "I've not been understanding with you when you needed it the most, I've left you on your own, when all you needed was a bit of reassurance.".

Ron kissed her forehead: "I'll do my best to never make you live anything like that again.".

She smiled softly: "Ron, you don't need to make promises." He smiled: "It's not a promise. It's a fact.".

Hermione caressed him with her gaze and took his hand to guide him to the bath: "Come on now, we do need some washing!" he joked: "Yes, mum!" she shook her head: "You know… I know I'm not wearing anything sexy, but I'm not that glad to remind you of your mother when I'm not dressed up…" "Merlin, you're honestly the farthest…" but his words died in his throat as his eyes fell on her bum. He unconsciously licked his lips. He loved it. He had always dreamed of it. It was probably the part of her body that excited him most.

He muttered: "Uhm… 'Mione…" "Yes?" "I… I… You know… there's one thing I've always dreamed to do…" she turned to him with a quizzical look: "What?" he looked at her doubtfully, wondering if she would get angry with him for this… but after all they had snogged, she had asked him to kiss her, she had undressed him, she was undressed, they were getting in the bath together and they were probably going to have sex (he nearly fainted at the very thought)… he decided he really wanted to give it a try. Hermione smiled: "Well?" he took a step closer and slowly moved his hands behind her to hug her… but his hands went way lower and he squeezed her arse with a growl of pleasure. She widened her eyes and nearly jumped for surprise: "RON!" he grinned and kissed her neck: "What?" "Is THIS what you've always been dreaming to do?" he nodded amused: "Since I was fourteen… maybe earlier! Mmmmh!" she smiled disbelievingly: "Ronald!" he interrupted her with a kiss on her neck: "Oh, fuck! It feels so good! (he was caressing her and squeezing her bottom with much pleasure) It's so round and soft… it's so perfect!" she was embarrassed: "But… but Ron…" "Oh, come on Hermione! We just ended the war, we survived, we've been through Merlin knows what and you keep thinking about what's proper and what's not… let go, relax! Besides… (he looked at her in the eyes)… you like it!" she was laughing: "Ron, you're mad!" he kissed her on the cheek: "A bit, yes… but about you! (he squeezed again rolling his eyes) Oh fuck, it's so perfect!" she laughed and kissed him quite amused, then (without parting from him) she loosened her bra letting it fall on the ground.

He stopped still with his face an inch from hers, not daring to lower his eyes which widened. He breathed hard: "Did you just… take off your…" she raised one eyebrow: "Is it a problem?" he swallowed: "'course not, but…" she suddenly and unexplainably felt powerful and totally unashamed.

She kept their eyes locked, grinned and took his hands from her bottom to put them on her breasts. He let her guide him and closed his eyes breathing hard when he felt her small breasts under his hands. He caressed her gently in silence, absorbing the texture of her soft skin and the hardness of her nipples, then opened his eyes when she asked amused: "What do you prefer?" he looked at her in bewilderment, his mind quite foggy, smiling weakly: "Can't choose!" she giggled and moved a bit to take off her panties. Ron exhaled: "Bloody fuck! 'Mione!" she smiled and moved her hands lower, to take off his underwear too.

He panicked: "No, wait!" she was taken aback: "W-Why?" he blushed: "I'm… well… you got undressed, I touched you and I'm… you know… oh, fuck! I'm such a wanker!" she giggled: "You mean that you are excited? (he nodded slightly, his ears burning) and why should that be a problem? (he widened his eyes) Ron, honestly… (she seemed rather amused) I'd get quite disappointed at this point if you were NOT excited!" he opened his mouth, but she continued quietly: "Ron, please relax! (she lowered her hands on his tummy and downwards making him catch his breath) I'm naked, we're touching each other (she caressed his arousal and he swore in a low voice)… it's perfectly normal to be excited! (she caressed him more insistently through the cotton) I've noticed you were excited since I took off your pants (he blushed)… I actually like the fact that you are… (he smiled) and I'm as well!".

Ron goggled his eyes: "You are? Really?" she nodded biting her lip, considered him for a moment, then took his hand and guided it down on her belly and lower, close to her curls. He shivered when he felt her guide him to her slit: "You're killing me!" she whispered in his ear: "Do you feel how wet I am?" he nodded speechless, moving his finger lightly around. "That means I'm excited and… oh God, that feels good!" she swallowed soundly, then said a breathless: "Now… let me… let me take off your pants!" he took his hand away from her and watched her nervously and unbelievably excited as she bent down on her knees to undress him. She pulled the waist of his underwear and took it off.

Hermione blushed furiously as Ron's erection stood in front of her nose. She licked her lips in anticipation, observing this part of Ron with a lot of curiosity, then grabbed it softly and heard him growl: "Bloody fuck!". That was all the encouragement she needed. She took it in her small trembling hand and caressed him for a bit, not sure whether to tighten her hold or not. She was hearing amazing sounds coming from Ron, so she thought that maybe she was going quite well, then she couldn't resist it, she opened her mouth and licked the tip to taste him.

Ron's reaction was spectacular: he shuddered violently and growled: "Holy fuck!" she smiled at the idea of being the cause of his shivers. It was much bigger than she had ever thought… she considered for a moment that it would never fit in… Oh my! No no, better not think about it… but she wanted to feel it inside her. She really did. The mere idea made her wetness grow hotter and nearly hurting.

She blushed even more at the idea of being so aroused and tried to focus on Ron's pleasure, so she moved her hand clumsily up and down, hoping to be doing well. It was so hard and so warm and the tip was so inviting… without thinking, Hermione opened her mouth and sucked. Ron gasped loudly and grabbed her head, stilling her movements. She looked up quizzically but, after a couple of deep breaths, Ron let her head go, allowing her to experiment this amazing new thing.

She tentatively bobbed her head back and forth and he seemed to like it, then she squeezed the tip a bit with her lips and he swore. Then she rolled her tongue around the tip and, looking up, saw him cover his face with his hands in disbelief. She grinned to herself: it was lovely to suck him. She felt quite stupid in thinking so, but she had always imagined this thing to be exclusively for boys' pleasure and she was glad to find herself wrong, she was really enjoying the feeling of his hot muscle pumping blood in her mouth. Besides, she was starting to feel more and more excited herself, so much that she found herself whimpering as much as him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by his moan: "You better stop… I'm about to…" she raised her eyes and met his, and she saw him look down at her with a gaze that she had never seen on him, a mixture of confusion, pleasure and disbelief and, thrilled at the idea of being able to make him come, she sucked him harder and in a few seconds he spurted in her mouth with a gasp, grabbing her bushy hair for a moment and murmuring her name. She stopped with a bit of surprise feeling his cock pulsate on her tongue, even though she had known what to expect because of… well, yes, books. She nearly gagged, but quickly recovered, milking him until the end.

Not knowing what to do with it, she swallowed his hot juice and thought that it tasted awfully… no, she'd probably never swallow again, but it was worth a taste anyway.

She got up drying her mouth with the back of her hand and he looked at her, breathing: "You're mental!". She giggled: "Better now? A bit more relaxed? Shall we get this bath now?" he shook his head amused, but felt quite rooted to the spot for the explosion of emotions he had just experienced, so she took his hand and guided him into the bath.

She got in sitting with her back against his chest and leaning her head on his shoulder. He hugged her from behind, kissed her wet shoulder and whispered in her ear: "That was great!" she smiled shyly: "I'm glad you liked it!" "Where… where did you learn that?" she asked: "What do you mean?" "Well… that was absolutely brilliant… had you… had you done it before?" she turned quickly to face him, splashing water all around: "What?!" he pulled back a bit: "I was just…" "Ron, do you really think I go around doing… doing… certain things to anyone?!" he muttered: "'Course not, calm down… I just meant… I just meant that (his ears turned bright red) you've been great! That was amazing! Mind-blowing! and… and…" she bit her lower lip: "Mind-blowing?" he laughed breathlessly: "That's an understatement!" she said in a small voice: "A book.". He widened his eyes: "A book?" she turned her back to him and lied back again on his chest nodding: "There are books on anything, you know?" he thought of the book that his brothers had given him for his seventeenth birthday and smiled: "Yeah, I know. But I didn't think you'd read that kind of books" she muttered in a low voice: "I… I have no experience at all in this kind of things, so I thought that… that maybe some research could help me lose some fears." "Fears?" he caressed her shoulders with the soap that had just appeared right in his hand while she continued: "Well… yes. I'm a brainy one and I had never even snogged anyone before you, so…" he breathed: "You never…? What… wait… you… you never snogged Krum?" she turned again and looked at him in surprise.

His mouth was slightly open and his right hand was holding the soap and was full of foam: "You never…" she smiled: "Of course not! I was too young! He kissed me a couple of times, yes, but we never…".

He hissed through gritted teeth: "Ginny! Bloody fuck! Ginny!" she frowned: "Ginny?! Ron, what are you talking about?" "We had a fight and… and she told me that you had snogged that git and I got angry and… " she was astonished: "What?! But that was a lie!" he was mortified: "Yes, but I know it only now! (he covered his eyes with his hands) I'm an idiot! A bloody idiot! Oh shit! I run into Lavender for revenge and you had done nothing at all!" she muttered breathlessly: "You… you… Lavender…" he begged: "Oh, Hermione, please forgive me! (he opened his eyes) You had asked me to Slughorn's party and I was walking on air… but then Ginny told me about you and Krum and I got wild and… ooohhhh, ouch, ouch!" Ron had just realized that he had rubbed his eyes with hands full of soap and that it was burning!

Hermione hastened to wash him with water: "Love, are you okay? Are you fine?" he stopped still and opened a bit his burning eyes: "What did you just call me?" she bit her lip shyly: "I guess… I… " he pleaded her: "Oh, please, say it again!" she muttered: "Love… I think I called you love!" he beamed: "That sounds great coming from your mouth!" she giggled: "Yes, but this doesn't take away the fact that you've been a stupid and that you hurt me deliberately! You can be such a fool sometimes!" he said quietly: "I'm really sorry, you know?" she asked: "Why didn't you just come to me and ask?" his ears turned pink: "How could I ever ask you anything like that? Come on! And then… I took it for granted… I mean… he's so obviously better than me! He's an international Quidditch player admired by tons of girls, he's rich, he's older and he's running after you… how could you ever pick a random Weasley over him? I mean… (he shrugged) I'm nothing compared to him!" she cupped his face: "You are way more special than you think, Ron (he raised his eyes and looked at hers)… and then you know… (she giggled) you are no random Weasley… you are my very favorite Weasley… and Weasley is my king!" he laughed heartily: "Oh, I love you so much!" she kissed him, then looked at him resolutely: "Now, to make up for that stupid period with Lav Lav… I'll give you a very, very tricky job… now you'll have to wash my hair! And be careful to do it well, or I might get angry!" he smiled: "Whatever you order, my love!" she looked at him dreamily: "You know? It really sounds good!" he said quietly: "Get used to it, because I mean to say it every day. Now dive in, so that I can wash your hair!".

Hermione obediently dove under the water for a moment, shaking her head a little to let the water get into her knots, then emerged slowly. Ron admired her movements, then took some shampoo and started washing her hair with much concentration. After a minute, Hermione was laughing. "What?" no answers, just more laughter. He stopped: "Okay, now what?" she laughed: "If you keep brushing my hair like this, I'll never be able to disentangle them anymore! Here, let me do it!" he muttered: "I'm doing my best…" she smiled: "I know, but my hair are such beasts!" she brushed them a bit more, then dove again in the water to rinse them.

Looking at Hermione underwater, shaking her head to rinse her crazy dark curls, her hard nipples caressing the surface of the water, her body thin and pale and so perfectly naked, Ron swallowed hard and thought that he had never seen anything more beautiful, anything more sexy in his whole life. He wanted her so much! Right as she got out of the water, he turned her face with his hands and grabbed her to kiss her furiously murmuring in between kisses: "Bloody fuck, you're so beautiful!".

He was terribly excited, so he slowly ran his hands down her body while kissing her, pulling her back closer to his chest to feel her naked, wet skin against his. He caressed her breasts and rubbed her nipples making her moan soundly. He parted from her immediately, his eyes quite foggy from lust: "I'm… I'm sorry… did I hurt you?" she smiled panting and breathed: "No Ron, I loved it!" he grinned and repeated his gesture looking at the expression on her face. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed hard, then licked her own lips. He kissed her ear softly and moved his hands downwards. She stiffened when his hand went under her navel and tried to stop his hands: "Ron, no, wait! What…?" he whispered in her ear: "I want to touch you!" her eyes widened and she blushed furiously: "Ron… I…" but he bit her neck lightly and she moaned: "Oh, goodness…" losing all strength to stop him.

Ron grinned feeling her body relax as he explored her curls with trembling hands. She moaned again when his fingers started caressing her folds. She was wet, but not for the water, it was a different wetness, it was soft and plumpy and wonderful. He explored her for a moment, touching her gently and curiously. He was aroused and embarrassed at the same time never having done it before. He bit his lower lip and focused on Hermione's reactions: he really wanted her to like it.

Ron slid his long fingers in the middle of her slit caressing her slowly and gently and his heart skipped a beat when he heard her take a deep breath whispering his name. He stopped and asked incredulously: "You… you liked that?" she was slowly rocking her hips on his hand: "Oh God, yes! Please, don't stop!" encouraged and excited, Ron resumed his movements and enjoyed the sight of her body trembling under his touch. It was exciting beyond measure to see her arch her back against his hand and moan softly with her eyes closed and her cheeks flushed with pleasure. He liked the feeling of her on his fingers, "You're so wet and soft!" he murmured kissing her ear and biting her earlobe while his other hand squeezed her breast gently. She grabbed his arms panting hard, unable to speak.

Ron couldn't help staring at her, amazed at being able to make her feel the pleasure she was clearly feeling. He started breathing harder and dared to change his movement a little, circling a little knob on the top of her folds. Hermione grabbed his arms tighter and cried: "Oh, yes! Yes… there!" he couldn't stand it any longer, he turned her face and plunged his tongue in her mouth, so excited that he was close to come himself just by looking at her. He dared to slide his middle finger in her opening and continued to caress her clit with his thumb. The very idea of having his finger inside her was so amazing that he closed his eyes savoring the moment… she was so tight and hot! And then she lost it: she arched her back one last time, her body tense and hot, squeezed his arms moaning soundly in his mouth making his eyes fly open and then she was clenching, pulsating strongly around his finger and flooding his fingers with more warm wetness. After a long moment she collapsed panting.

Ron gently took his finger out and looked at her with a look of pure adoration: "That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" she smiled widely, her eyes still closed, she covered her face with her hands for embarrassment and said in a trembling voice: "That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced!" he chuckled: "You're welcome!" she giggled and kissed his lips softly, then lied there in his embrace for a few long moments, caressing his arms lovingly and resting her wet head on his shoulder.

After a while she asked in a little voice: "Where did you learn that?" "What?" she tried shyly: "Had you… I mean… maybe you'd done it before with… with… you know…" he pleaded: "Hermione… I've never done anything more than some stupid snogging with her. Ok? And I'd like it very much if we never mentioned her again, especially in moments as nice as this… please!" she murmured: "Why?" "Because I think that this moment is a very special one for us and I don't want to spoil it in any way and…" she interrupted him: "No, I meant… why didn't you... do it... with her? She wanted to!" he exhaled: "If I answer, will you promise me that you'll never ask anything more?" she nodded and he explained: "Yes, she did want to go further and she clearly told me so. (he scratched his forehead nervously) And that's when I started to get far… I… I just didn't want to." "But why?" "Well… I suppose that trying to make you jealous was one thing, but… I mean… that would have meant something quite big. I mean… I didn't love her. I know she was pretty, but after a while I realized that I didn't even like her that much if I have to be totally honest… she simply was the only one who had shown some interest in me. The snogging part was really fun at the beginning, but going further… well, no, that's something I'd never… I mean… (he chuckled) I'm not a beast! I have feelings too! (he lowered his voice) I already feel so bad for having used her to get to you… THAT would have honestly been too much… even for me! (he lowered his voice) I wanted you.".

Hermione turned around completely, kneeling in front of him, smiling at him sweetly, and then kissed him softly on the lips. He inhaled her scent closing his eyes. When he opened them, he found her looking at him with narrow eyes. He tried: "And now what?" "She was pretty, eh?" he rolled his eyes: "Oh, please! Will you give it a rest?" she tried to suffocate a laugh looking at him with a mocking terrible glare. He grinned: "Yes, she was pretty (she widened her eyes in amused disbelief)… but you are stunning!" she laughed heartily and flew her arms around his neck.

When she released him, he looked at her fondly, caressed her cheek and slowly moved a few wet curls from her forehead. She sat straight up, took her wand that was lying on the floor and performed a few spells on her own hair that were still soaking wet. Ron looked at her and saw her hair going immediately dry, then completely disentangled but even bushier than ever; he smiled: "Well… they really are beasts!" she pouted and, with another quick swish of her wand, they were tied up neatly on the back of her head. He smiled: "I love them, you know? They are as wild as you are!" she slapped his arm jokingly: "I'm not wild!" he kissed her on her cheek: "You definitely are! That's one of the reasons why I love you!" "What, my hair or the fact that I'm wild?" he kissed her: "Both." she smiled: "Oh, shut up! Come on… my turn to wash you!".

Hermione took the shampoo, got on her knees, careful not to slip, and started washing his hair. He stared at her chest, transfixed. He blushed seeing her wet breasts moving in front of his eyes under her movements, she was so natural, so far from stupid embarrassments that he felt a jolt of love filling his throat, his erection still hard under the water. He muttered with his ears turning bright red: "Ehm… 'Mione…" "Yes?" "We're not going to wash for long this way." "What do you mean?" "Do you really think I can resist you?" she looked down at him and giggled: "I'm not that irresistible!" he said in a husky voice: "Oh yes you are!" and he licked her nipple.

Hermione moaned loudly and he widened his eyes in disbelief: "You… liked that?" she nodded slowly, speechless. He cupped her breasts with his hands and licked again listening to her moans and getting more and more excited. Hermione stopped any movement and froze looking down at him, watching his tongue flickering on her hard nipples. He had closed his eyes and was caressing one breast while deeply sucking the other. He seemed to really enjoy what he was doing. She felt hot and aroused, she had never been so aware of how sensitive this part of her body could be. This was brilliant.

Hermione caressed his shoulders, wanting to increase the contact with his body. She glimpsed down in the water and saw that he was hard again. Oh God, I want him so bad!

She lowered a bit and kissed him fiercely. He embraced her and she whispered: "Let me rinse you, so we can get out of this bath!" he kissed her: "I don't want to get out.". He dove in the water and rinsed his hair quickly, then said in a husky voice: "Not yet!" and he grabbed her arse again, squeezing it with another deep moan of pleasure.

Ron pulled her closer and she straddled him kissing him fiercely, her arms around his neck, caressing his wet hair. He moved his hands upwards on her back, but she whispered in his ear: "Touch me lower." He was astonished: "Wha… what?" she smiled: "You heard me, Ron. Touch my bum. I like to feel your hands there." He swallowed, then grabbed her arse again, looking at her straight in the eyes. She breathed harder when his hands obeyed her wish and slowly closed her eyes for pleasure, then bent down to suck his lower lip and his tongue. Ron had to fight for control to not come right then.

Hermione was so close, that he could feel her hotness inches from his cock. He felt her curls on him. He pulled her closer and felt the contact with her slit. They both moaned and Hermione slowly rocked her hips against him, to caress the length of his cock with her dropping slit. He growled: "Merlin, yes! Do it again!" she obeyed and started caressing him with her slow movements, making him drop his head back and moan: "Fuck yeah!". Hermione bent down to kiss and bite his neck and Ron gasped for pleasure.

Hermione felt so aroused that she couldn't stop her movements; she definitely did not want to stop. The friction against him was heavenly; he was so hard and hot that her clit was hurting for pleasure. She moved quicker, running her wetness on the whole length of his cock, splashing water all over the floor. He growled and grabbed her arse cheeks with his large hands to pull her on him harder. To feel her folds engulfing him. To make her slide more fully on him.

Ron couldn't take his eyes off of her: she was so lost in pleasure riding him so wildly, with her cheeks flushed and her wet, pink lips slightly open and her breasts bouncing lightly in front of his eyes. He felt the explosion rising from his stomach and he could no longer hold it: he came hard, spilling in the water, chocking her name and tightening his hold on her hips even more. Seeing his face contract as he came made Hermione's body explode once more with an orgasm so strong that she felt close to fainting. She collapsed on his chest and he embraced her tightly, kissing her forehead lazily.

They lay there in the hot water for a few minutes, catching their breaths and holding each other lovingly. Then Ron gave a weak laugh: "NOW we can get out of the bath." she laughed heartily: "Yes, now we can." and kissed him on the cheek.

Hermione stood up and took a towel that had just appeared on a chair in front of her. It was big, warm and soft. She wrapped herself in it and waited for Ron to get out and grab his own towel. He dried himself quickly, wrapped the towel around his hips and embraced her again: "I think I could embrace you for hours and never get tired of it!" she smiled: "Good to know. I love hugs from tall, red haired, freckled boys!".

After a few minutes, Hermione gently disentangled herself from his embrace and looked at him with a resolute gaze. He frowned. She moved a couple of steps backwards and slowly let her towel fall at her feet. He exhaled: "Oh fuck. You're so…" she raised an eyebrow: "So…?" he swallowed: "So…" she smiled: "So… what, Ronald?" he licked his lips feeling his cock grow hard again: "So… hot!" she smiled wickedly stepping closer, she stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear: "Hot?" he shivered: "Sexy." she caressed his tummy with the tips of her fingers: "Sexy?" he nodded unable to speak. She caressed his cock through the thick fabric: "You're hot too, Ronald!" he looked at her with a gaze of pure amazement: "I'm… what?" she smiled tenderly at his disbelief and walked slowly around him, caressing him with her whole body: "And sexy.".

Hermione slowly put her arms around him from behind and unwrapped the towel making it fall to the ground and leaving him naked. She caressed and squeezed his bum: "I like your bum… I've always liked it.". Ron murmured something that she couldn't ear, but she smiled knowing that he was probably swearing under his breath.

"I love your broad shoulders." she murmured caressing his back and dropping light kisses on his shoulders.

"I love your strong arms and your big hands." she moved a bit more caressing him, entwining her fingers with his and found herself in front of him again: "I love your freckles." she kissed his chest slowly, repeatedly.

"I love your height!" she smiled seeing him smile. "I love your smile and I love your lips!" she put a hand behind his neck to guide him down to her and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love your eyes.".

Ron breathed unevenly, his head aching for desire: "I want you so fucking bad!" she smiled wickedly and caressed his hard cock: "Come get me, then!" and stepped backwards climbing on the big bed, blushing at her own boldness.

Ron felt quite rooted to the spot, his lips went suddenly dry… where they really about to…? Oh yes! Yes! YESSS! His heart jumped for excitement and pushed him to move towards her, his erection throbbing.

Ron climbed the bed licking his dry lips nervously and lied beside her. He kissed her softly, then asked: "Are you… sure, Hermione? I mean… We can wait for as long as you want, I'm already the happiest bloke in the world, you know…" she interrupted him: "We have already wasted too much time!" he kissed her again, caressing her cheek and felt her tongue slide in his mouth, searching.

Ron's ears went burning red: even in his wildest dreams he had never imagined she'd be so passionate. He knew the passion had always been there, under his eyes, he had faced it every time they had fought for something, but feeling her tongue in his mouth, feeling her hands slide along his shoulders, up his neck and into his hair to pull him closer, feeling this amazing girl brushing her body against his was driving him insane with desire.

Ron answered her kisses passionately and his hands went down again on her breasts. He was so excited that he didn't even realize he was rubbing his erection on her warm hip. He bit and sucked her neck making her whimper uncontrollably. But when she breathed: "I want you, Ron. I want you now!" Ron froze and looked at her deep brown eyes in disbelief.

Hermione begged him: "Please, please Ron!". In silence, Ron touched her hair and disentangled them, sprawling them on the pillow. She asked: "What…?" "I love them. I want them down." She smiled and kissed him pulling him on top of her, parting her legs: "Slowly, ok?" he nodded nervously.

Ron moved his hips a little, brushing the tip on her clit, making her moan soundly. But Hermione was impatient, so she reached down between them and grabbed him to position him against her entrance.

Then Hermione looked at him straight in the eyes and put her hands on his arse pulling him closer. The tip was suddenly engulfed in her wet, hot slick. Ron panted hard and pushed a bit more, sliding a couple of inches in. She was amazingly tight and wonderfully hot and wet. Another slow push and she squeezed his back, gasping.

Ron froze and panted: "Did… did I hurt you? You… wanna stop?" she panted hard, terrified:"It's too big. No, it'll never fit!" he kissed her neck and her ear sweetly: "Relax, oh fuck… you feel so fucking good… please relax.". She took a couple of deep breaths and nodded: "Okay, okay, you're right… just give me a minute, okay?" he kissed her softly, whispering: "I love you so much, Hermione.".

Hermione relaxed under his words and he felt her muscles relaxing around him: "Can… can I move?" in answer, she nodded and opened her legs wider. Ron gave only one, very slow, long thrust and finally was deep inside Hermione.

Hermione grabbed his back and panted hard: "Goodness, it's so big! You're tearing me apart!" he kissed her sweetly and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs, then he panted in her hair: "You feel so fucking good!" he slowly pulled back and then pushed back in just as slowly, making her bite her lips in discomfort.

But then… then Hermione felt him slide out again and then when he plunged back in, he moaned loudly, lost in pleasure and she was so mesmerized by the pleasure painted on his face that she unconsciously relaxed completely and with the next thrust she gasped silently… it was marvelous! And it was running through her whole body, warming her, tingling every little inch of body she had with a pleasure she had never even imagined before. Then Ron slowly pulled back again, whimpering lightly and she crazily felt like she was losing him, so she grabbed his waist and held him close, forcing him back in and with the sensation of being filled back with Ron she moaned loudly.

Ron stopped still, worry in his eyes, to look at her: "'Mione… what?" she looked at him with pure disbelief in her eyes and beamed: "Ron, this is wonderful!" he looked at her for a split second, then he kissed her furiously and with a deep grunt he thrust hard inside her, making her gasp in his mouth.

The swirl of sensations was driving him crazy: his hard cock buried deep inside her and sliding in and out of her hot soft wonderful insides was making his whole body ache with pleasure, the texture of her body was making him lose his senses, the sounds coming from Hermione were filling his brain and her hands on his body, pulling him closer, making him understand how much she wanted him were making him explode. He pumped harder and harder, just as his body was commanding him to do since the beginning.

Then, all of a sudden, Hermione pushed him back and in a second was straddling him. He widened his eyes, not even fully conscious of how they had switched places. She put her hands on his belly and caressed him: "Do you mind if we do it like this?" he beamed: "Mind? Are you mad? I'd love it!" she moved above him slowly at first, feeling a different sensation, feeling him deeper, making him groan for pleasure. She started to move slowly above him, sliding her hips against him, then a bit faster.

Feeling his hard cock slide in and out of her was amazing, she wondered how she could have been so fool to live without it for so long. She took his hands from her hips and guided them on her breasts, he caressed her for some time, teasing her hard nipples, making her moan, admiring her thin body pumping down on his fiercely, he moaned: "Holy fuck, now the fact you're bossy comes in hand!".

Then Hermione threw her head back for pleasure and his hands went back down on her hips, experimentally forcing her deeper down on him, while pushing his own hips up to meet her, making her gasp, he asked with a grin: "Liked it?" she panted hard: "Oh yes!" "Fuck, you're so tight!" he sat back up and embraced her tightly, kissing her deeply: "Get on your knees, 'Mione.". Hermione parted from him: "What?" he murmured: "Please. Please. Please.". She looked deep in his eyes, biting her lower lip, uncertain on what to do. Then Ron insisted: "Please, I want it so bad!".

Hermione smiled softly and obeyed his request in silence, getting on her knees in front of him, asking timidly: "Like… like this? And… and now what?" he eagerly got behind her on his knees and hugged her again, then murmured in her ear: "Now bend.". She obeyed again, bending in front of him, driving him wild with excitement.

He admired her for a moment, his lips slightly parted, unconsciously pumping his rock hard cock in his hand lazily, craving to slide back in. Ron put his trembling hands on her arse, admiring her perfect curves in pure awe and slid his fingers down on her slit: "Fuck, you're so wet!" she moaned under his touch, then: "Ron… please!" he guided himself on her wetness again and slowly pushed in, carefully looking at his cock disappearing again inside her. He almost came right then just at that sight.

Ron grabbed her hips and started to move slowly at first, then faster and faster. Hermione was making wonderful sounds and felt so good around him that he couldn't control himself longer. He panted heavily, slamming inside her faster and harder at every push, making her lose control: "Oh yes, Ron! More! More!" at these words, Ron lost control: he started slamming hard against her arse, making her hips bounce hard against his. He was pushing so deep that he knew he must hurt her, but she was still begging for more, so he didn't slow down.

Hermione cried and moaned soundly at Ron's roughness, lost in pleasure and felt an amazing orgasm wave through her body, making her flesh tremble on her bones, making her nerves shiver with a pleasure she had never felt before so strongly. And he felt her clench down on his cock strongly, coming around him and, frozen for a split second at the amazing feeling, he lost it: he pushed hard one last time and with quick, painful spurts he came inside her, shuddering violently over and over, groaning her name loudly and moving a few times more to empty himself completely.

For a few moments, the room was filled by their ragged breathing. Then Hermione slowly let herself drop on the bed, exhausted. She felt Ron's softening cock slide out of her together with his juices, leaking down her leg, but she was way too spent to care.

Ron fell on the bed beside her: "Bloody fuck! That was some first time!". Hermione laughed heartily: "I think it was all the pent up feelings we had to make us go… a bit… (her cheeks flushed red) a bit wild!" Ron chuckled: "I don't know what it was, but I'm grateful you're so naughty!" she swatted his arm: "I'm not!" he looked at her in disbelief: "Honestly… how many girls do you think swallow on their first blowjob or get on top or on their knees on their first time?! Come on, Hermione! Admit it!" "Admit what?" "That you're naughty and you like sex!" she pouted: "I'm never going to admit anything of the sort!" he chuckled: "But you did like it!" she looked at him for a long moment, then said simply: "Well… yeah… I have to admit that was good." He raised an eyebrow: "Just good?" she rolled her eyes: "What would you want me to say?" he furrowed his eyebrows, thinking hard: "Well… you could say that your boyfriend is the best lover in the world and…" she interrupted him: "Well, to say that I should make some research… I mean… test other men and then I could…" he rushed: "I take it back! Okay, okay! No tests on other men, thanks!" she giggled and caressed his cheek: "Ron… I have no intention to ever try anyone else… you've been amazing!" he beamed at her and kissed her lips lightly: "See? That wasn't very hard to say!".

Ron yawned: "Merlin, you killed me!". She smiled and yawned: "And you destroyed me!" he yawned again: "You're welcome.". Hermione giggled: "You're impossible!". But he couldn't hear her because he was already snoring lightly.

Hermione smiled tenderly at him, grabbed her wand to clean them up, then covered them with a blanket. She curled up beside him, as close as she could get, and murmured: "I love you, Ron Weasley.". In his sleep he muttered her name and went back to snoring.


End file.
